Natalie Kabra's Diary
by limegreen0421
Summary: Hello, I am Natalie Kabra. This is my Diary. This is my life. Review and I will answer myself! Yay!
1. America

Dear Diary,

Today I just got you in America. This is my first day here and I don't like it so far. No! I am not moving. Mum just sent me and Ian here for summer break. right now we are in California. I just got you, journal here in Las Angeles, California at the stinky crowded airport.

Righ now, I am sitting on a bench (a very icky one to be precise, but the cleanest one I found) while Ian is getting our bags from the luggage claim. Poor Ian. He has to do everything. But then again, leave all the work for the gentlemen!

Ah. Wish me luck!

Natalie Kabra

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. YOUR REVIEW MAY BE POSTED ON THIS CHAPTER AFTER YOU REVIEW AND NATALIE KABRA (ME) WILL ANSWER HERSELF! **

* * *

Please note: this is me the author. Of course Im not Natalie Kabra, but... Whatever!

* * *

Guest 12/11/12

Natalie Kabra,

What label are you wearing and will you have to sue the airport company for putting a footprint on your Louis Vuitton limited edition bag?

_I am wearing Prada, and yes, I would sue the airport. -NK_

* * *

Guest

Natalie Kabra,

Can you please explain what would happen if your mother scalded you infront of all the other people for ruining her $1000 designer dress?

_Really, I don't know. -NK _

* * *

Stonehenge16 12/15/12 . chapter 1

Natalie

Can you tell me everything about yourself

Fave Colour  
Fave Holiday Destination  
Fave room in your mansion and  
Where is your mother and how many facelifts has she had in her lifetime?

_My favorite color is purple although pink is very nice too. My favorite holiday destination... definitely NOT America, but... Ah, yes. Paris. My favorite room in my mansion? Well... I have lots of mansions, but in my favorite mansion is my bedroom. My mum is in hiding. My mum has had 36 facelifts in her whole lifetime. At least I think. -NK_


	2. Plans

Dear Diary,

What? You are reading my private personal diary AGAIN?! I should've known. You commoners have a horrible uninteresting life, and you have nothing to do except read my very pleasant diary. Can't you peasants get I don't like you? Oh well. I will tell you about my life anyway.

We reached the Hilton hotel we were planning to stay at just now. I must admit, it is quite beautiful for an American hotel. Thank you Mr. Hilton! Even though Paris is such a goody two shoes! She thinks she is way better than me and she is not! Oh by the way, I am referring to Paris Hilton not Paris, France. Paris, France is much, much more lovely than Paris Hilton.

Tomorrow, we will be going to Hollywood, the Hollywood sign, and the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Ian has not told me where we are going the day after tomorrow, so I'll have to look in his planner.

Oh. By the way, Kate Middleton you are soooo not going to steal One Direction like you stole Prince William from me!

About the above, I have become a One Direction fan. Since thatis a British boy band, I wa some of the first to hear about it. Athough I admire Prince William, I like his brother, Harry, more. A chick has already stolen William, I don't need someone to steal Harry, and the next thing I know, all of One Direction is married.

Well, off to beauty sleep I go! Bye, peasants!

Natalie Kabra

* * *

**COMMENTS **

Ninjagirl0823 12/11/12 . chapter 2

Natalie, would you like a ninja to be your friend? After all, you don't seem like a ninja lover. * Sticks out tongue*

_Ninjas are ok, I guess. As companions. But as friends, no thanks. You might be asking why. So my answer is because ninjas always backstab. But they cannot backstab when they are your companions. -NK_


	3. Hollywood

Dear Diary,

So, as I told you peasants yesterday, we went to the Hollywood Studio, Hollywood Walk of Fame, and the lovely Hollywood Sign.

When we went to the Hollywood Studio, it was a lot of fun, actually, these American rides and movies. Ah, delightful. There was this one ride that Ian was screaming all time! It was quite a scene!

Once, I caught a glimpse of what I thought was Jonah Wizard, but I wasn't certain. Paris Hilton, kiss the brat as many times as you want, because I don't like HIM!

Then, I went to the Hollywood Walk of Fame! I saw Justin Bieber's star! I forced Ian to take a picture of me laying next to it! It was so amazing! See, even a British girl likes Justin Bieber! Selena Gomez, you are not going to get Justin back because he's right in my hands now! He's free! He's free!

I paid these people to put my star on the walk. They said they didn't even know me! I am a famous, fabulous clue hunter Lucian! I should get the respect I deserve! My parents are famous, well-known art dealers! So I promised I'd pay them $100,000 and I did! Actually, I only paid them $10,000 but they were so greedy, they got to work right away!

Then, I forced Ian to take a picture of me next to that too!

Next, when we were driving up to the sign, when we got close, I saw Jonah snooping around the 3rd O in Hollywood, and then he disappeared!

HE DISAPPEARED!

I think he went into a Janus stronghold! Ian does too! So, when we were driving back home, Ian said we were going to change plans to go to Disneyland, and instead investigate the Hollywood Sign. So Disneyland! That's where we were about to go!

Well, ta-ta, fans! I have a lovely warm bath to go to!

Natalie Kabra

* * *

**COMMENTS **

Ninjagirl0823

You're a backstabber too. And people could still backstab you even though they're your companion.

_If you were a Lucian you would know! Lucian's backstab but they can't STAND being backstabbed. Companions can't really backstab. Because they are not your friend. They can turn against you, but not backstab. -NK _

* * *

Guest 12/11/12

Natalie Kabra,

What label are you wearing and will you have to sue the airport company for putting a footprint on your Louis Vuitton limited edition bag?

_I am wearing Prada, and yes, I would sue the airport. -NK_

* * *

Guest

Natalie Kabra,

Can you please explain what would happen if your mother scalded you infront of all the other people for ruining her $1000 designer dress?

_Really, I don't know. -NK _

* * *

Stonehenge16 12/15/12 . chapter 3

Natalie, Can you please answer the following:

Do you have a boyfriend, if so, what is his name

What are you looking at now?

What labels are you wearing and what

_Why, lets see. I most definitely have a boyfriend as well as many other admires. My boyfriend is Ryan DeVine and he is most definitely handsome. Before I went on this International website, I was looking at my wardrobe deciding what I should wear to the party tonight. I chose a knee length pink satin dress. I am wearing... Ah let's see. DKNY. -NK _

* * *

Agent Get Amy And Ian Together 12/12/12 . chapter 3

Awwww I wanna go to Disneyland!

_I have achieved something you never will! -NK _

* * *

_Guest 12/24/12 . chapter 3 _

Do you like Dan? :)

_NO! Are you kidding?! That ugh... Daniel! who would like HIM?! I know... so many people like Natan and I hate to disappoint you but-hey! Just because Natan fans are real, doesnt mean Natan is! Now, if you excuse me, off to studying my music. -NK_


	4. Janus

Dear Diary,

That was so close!

Today we took a long drive to the Hollywood sign again. We spent a lot of time looking at the 3rd O, when we found a secret passage way. Then, all of a sudden, alarms started beeping, and Ian and I took a run for it.

We heard noise behind us, and we dashed into the rental car. Ian drives quickly, but then we got caught by the police because we drove to fast.

Well, at least we figured out that the passage leads to a Janus stronghold. And that we got away from the Janus before they zap us to pieces. Oh wait, I poisoned a few Januses on the way to the car, so they are in a deep sleep.

Then, we went to Disneyland!

Oh, it was lovely. The princesses, Sleeping Beauty's beautiful castle, (Although not as beautiful as me, or my mansion), Rapunzel... All these new things. And the rides! They were fun, but not too death-ifying.

Ian did not scream once. He kept cool. That's good, because the last time he went on a ride at the Hollywood studio, he was right next to me, screaming his head off. He almost bursted my delicate eardrums!

Goodbye,

Natalie Kabra

* * *

**COMMENTS **

Agent Get Amy And Ian Together 12/16/12 . chapter 4

Did he scream like a little girl?

_kind of. It sounded like a scared bat. -NK _

* * *

readinfreak3546 12/18/12 . chapter 4

Natalie, I have questions for you! (um, that's supposed to be in a sing-song voice :/)

1) Do you like Barbie?

2) What do you think of the Ekat branch? (I'm Ekat but I won't be offended)

3) What happened when you got caught by the police?

4) Why do you like purple? That's the Holts' color! Why don't you like green instead?!

5) Do you ever use poison fingernails like Irina to poison somebody?

6) Do you like Maroon 5?

7) What do you want to be when you're older?

8) Who is your role-model (apart from your mom)?

9) How much allowance do you get every week?

10) How much time do you spend talking on the phone on average per day?

11) Do you like being interviewed?

Okay. I'll stop now.

Sri

_ok! Questions from fans! I love them! Wait. Are you a fan? Because if not, curse you! _

_1) See.. That is the thing. Barbie is ok, but no Barbie is as pretty as I am. _

_2) Ok then. Ekat branch. Let us see. Smart, nerds, (no offense if you are a fan) and... Well, great inventors! Do me a favor. Invent something that I could talk into and pit makeup on at once. _

_3) Ah, that was nothing! They were so enchanted by my beauty! _

_4) I know purple is the Holts' color. I am not very excited that I like the same thing as the Dolts, but purple is a royal color and it is what I wear most. _

_5) Oh, yes! Thank you for asking that! It is so fun! _

_6) Eh. They are ok I guess. One Direction is better! _

_7) Easy! A shopper! _

* * *

_Stonehenge16 12/24/12 . chapter 4 _

Natalie Kabra  
It's Ian here and by the way, you must be a peasant to like DKNY, Amarni is soooo better and by the way, I have the fourth prettiest girl in your year as my girl! No touching or else...

_How could Ian be Stonehenge16? YOU DARE CALL ME A PEASANT?! Well look at yourself, i bet you couldn't be any prettier or richer than I am! I do like Amarni and what the heck do you mean, 'I have the fourth prettiest girl in your year as my girl! NO touching or else...'? That doesn't even make sense and or else what?! Be careful, I WILL shoot you with my dart gun! -NK _

* * *

_Ninjagirl0823 12/26/12 . chapter 4_

If you don't know, I'm a Lucian too. I'm Agent BrilliantSneaky4 on the Cahill web.

_Did I need to know that or something? -NK_


	5. Author's very sorry note

**Sorry to all who have read my stories and liked them. I don't have much time to go on here anymore and I'll try my best to update all of my stories and profile. and if I fooled you making you think that this was a real chapter, I'm sorry for that too. **

**-limegreen0421**


	6. Disneyland

Dear Diary,

Today we went to Disneyland. It was quite lovely, actually. Although the princesses were all like, "Let your dreams come true." "YOu will find your prince one day." "A dream is a wish your heart makes." Blah, blah, blah. we all know that's not true. My dreams of killing Daniel Caill don't come true. "I never found a prince to marry. My heart does not make any wishes.

The rides were ok, not very scary. Sleeping Beauty's castle wasn't even half the size of my mansion, Rapunzel got her hair tangled in my feet, Merida shot a fake arrow at me, and Cinderella was all, "Look at my glass slippers, aren't they pretty?" I got so annoyed. Then I showed her my designer heels and she went crazy trying to get them.

It was funny. I run pretty fast and you know how princesses always have to stay in character? Well she held up her dress and ran toe first.

Pleasant days!

Natalie Kabra

* * *

thomas1011/9/13 . chapter 6

So did Cinderella get your heels?

_Obviously not and sadly not for her. MY heels are way too awesome for that wannabe perfectionest._


	7. Honolulu

dear Diary,

Hello there friends! I just landed in Honolulu the capital of the American state of Hawaii! Honolulu is a lovely city as well as its island, Oahu and its state Hawaii. Ian said that for sure we are going to see the site of Pearl Harbor and S.S. Arizona. That one was huge and it sunk and no one could save it. Although I read online that the harbor still saved Arizona's anchor. I will wear something fabulous that day and I hope water will not get my clothes, hair, shoes, or accesories wet!

we are staying at another Hilton. This one has shops with clothes and jewelry as well! Now I will never have to wear clothes twice a month again! eww. JUst thinking about that wrinkles my dainty little perfect nose. we are stayin in a gigantic Suite that I don't want to leave! Again. My mansion is _still_ much bigger than any stupid Hilton Suite. Yes offense, Paris Hilton. No offense Paris' uncle; Mr. Hilton.

Well tata! Ian and I have to get in the rental limousine.

Natalie Kabra


	8. Shopping Spree in Hawaii

Dear Diary,

Ah. I just came home from a wonderful 4 hours of shopping. I bought tons of clothing and the cashier looked quite pleased at how much money I had. She said "Thank you, please come again." I bought sparkly jewelry and very shiny satiny clothes. I even bought the new American classic look: Jeans! Frankly, they are not too bad but I say Italian clothing are better. And of course only dark jeans come in style but with jean jackets. go for the light colors.

I also got some Hawaiian flower necklaces and shell necklaces. Since I am in Hawaii, of course I have to show some Hawaiian spirit. Shopping here was wonderful. Now Ian is calling me. Something about going to a Hawaiian dinner. I hope the food here is as good as the clothing and shoes!

Have a wonderful day!

Natalie Kabra

* * *

**thomas101**

I'm a Lucian too!

_I cannot be so entirely sure as Lucians learn that we cannot trust everyone. ~NK _

* * *

**Guest**

Natalie Kabra, What does it feel like to be disowned? Is it hard to be without your parents?

_Why what an odd question! I won't answer the first but I am very willing to answer the second. It's easy-peasy as Americans say! Without my mum, I won't have anybody to boss me around except Ian! I never really got close to my father but I could do without. ~NK_

* * *

**Agent Get Amy and Ian Together**

Again LUCKY NATALIE,,

_Being wealthy as I say. Gets you everything in life. ~NK_


End file.
